Dis
by skywarp
Summary: Based on E3M8 of The Ultimate Doom. My first story for a while. Please R&R, thanks.


Ok, so I haven't written a fanfic for…what, 3 years? I wanted to write a nice big Doom one, but thought I'd write a shorter story to warp up if you know what I mean.

And yes, I know the Spider Mastermind is female.But I guess you wouldn't have time to notice its gender if its shredding you with a chaingun, so she's referred to as "it" and "him" by the doomguy.

---

**DIS**

This had better be the last time…

I materialised out of the teleportal, armour fresh with blood stains from my last fight, and bleeding from a couple of nasty cuts, into a small room with a door. Checking I still had all my gear, I prepared myself for whatever was about to come next. No doubt I would need some firepower, so I pulled out my chaingun and strode through the door.

A corridor, leading to…an open space? Ok…walking down the corridor I emerged into what I could only describe as an arena. It was large, and very open. There were steps in front me leading down from the ledge upon which I was standing. This ledge was adorned with rockets and energy cell packs leading around it. "Quaint", I thought. There was also a sealed chamber directly in the centre, I was curious as to what was in it.

My attention was soon drawn to the Cacodemon and Baron of Hell advancing on me from the other side of the arena. Going to my left I was met with another of the gas bags, hissing as it noticed me. "Ok, 2 gasbags and a Baron…I've faced much worse" I thought as I sidestepped back to my right, avoiding a lightning ball, which the nearest Cacodemon had spat at me.

What happened next chilled me to the core. As I stepped back I was met with a deafening screech, I span around to face the terrible creature not too far away from me. It was a giant…spider. A giant, robotic spider on four mechanical legs, with a giant brain. It had facial features, its eyes narrow and its gaping jaw making it look pretty pissed off about my presence. But I was more worried about the rotary cannon on the cybernetic body the legs and brain were attached to. Is it the chaingun? Cause his was bigger…

"No thanks", I mumbled to myself and I turned around and ran, just getting his by a gasbag lightning ball. I cursed, and fired upon the floating monstrosity, puncturing it as it sank to the ground in a bloody heap. The next thing I knew a hail of bullets was hitting the area around me, and I took a few shots myself. Thankfully the combat armour took the damage, and I was relatively unscathed as I grabbed two of the nearest rockets and fed them into the rocket launcher. I already had three in there, so I now had five.

From the distance I was at, I fired three shots at the spider...thing. I wasn't gonna expect a win straight away after the amount of punishment that Cyberdemon thing took back on Diemos. The three rockets impacted onto the creature, seemingly harmlessly. I had to dodge another storm of bullets from its chaingun, and suddenly remembered the Baron and Cacodemon headed my way.

"Ok, marine...Operation: Meat shield" my mind spoke to me, as I dodged behind the Baron. It was raising its blazing fist to strike me, as it took a few pellets in its back. Clearly deciding the spider monster was a bigger danger, it swung around and released its slimy plasma projectile upon the arachnid menace fast approaching my position, its robotic feet stamping as they hit the ground. The second Cacodemon was upon me now, and I repeated the same trick as the spider opened fire once more. Now I had both creatures engaging their superior demon. If there's one good thing about these accursed hellspawn, its that you can get them to fight amongst themselves with relative ease.

I emptied my last two rockets into the spider and grabbed three more as it was fighting its own minions. It made short work of the Cacodemon, taking a gas ball to the brain before the floating red bastard was shredded. As it engaged the Baron, it collected more rockets and loaded up my launcher. I watched for a split second as the two monsters fought while I loaded my rocket launcher, then proceeded to empty five well aimed rockets at the spider monster. It didn't seem to take any damage…

It took a hit to the face from the Baron before the goat creature slid to the floor, its abdomen ripped open by bullet holes. The spider now turned to face me. I took more bullets, which my armour took the brunt of, but I dodged out of the way quickly. Backing round the sealed up, central chamber as it followed me round. It was like a chase, each time I popped round to fire rockets or the spider came round and brought its chaingun to bear. I emptied a further five rockets into it before a fresh hail of lead tore the weapon from my hand. "Dammit" I thought as I grunted with pain, and re-equipped my chaingun. Fighting fire with fire, I levelled my six-barrelled death machine with the creature's brain and revved it up.

My own hail of bullets hit the bastard pretty damn well, and it took damage that I could see. Bullet holes in its brain, and a few sparks flew from its robotic parts when my bullets impacted it. Still, it trundled on, not taking much notice to the damage I had done to it, which to me looked like it should at least sting. The next problem occurred when my ammo belt came to its end. Son of a bitch! No more bullets! Curse all those Imps from the previous stage of this lone battle through hell, oh well at least they were rotting and filled with my lead. What else did I have one me? Pistol…yeah, right. Shotgun? Possible, but it wouldn't be that much use. Suddenly, I noticed a switch on the door to the box shaped room in the centre of the arena.

Diving out of the way of yet more bullets, I almost jumped into the now open chamber. Praise hail! A plasma gun! And fresh combat armour. I lunged for both, seeing my current combat armour was now on the verge of being useless. Damn that thing and its bullets. As soon as I collected both items, the other 3 doors opened and I found myself running again from the creature when it looked in and saw me. I loaded the plasma gun, and aimed. I fired a ten shot burst at the monster, and at last! It flinched from pain and stopped in its tracks for a couple of seconds. I was hurting it at least, and used that time to quickly get out of the way again.

The next...what, ten minutes? Consisted of a sustained battle between the hideous spider demon and me. Chain gun against plasma gun, human against techno terror. I wasn't the only one taking damage, too. The HUD on my helmet revealed my health was slowly being drained…67….54….41. Damn, no wonder I wasn't feeling too good. There was a stimpack which I hadn't noticed, placed next to the chamber, so I took advantage of that. 51….hail of bullets 32, dammit! Blood was starting to stream down my face and body armour from all the various wounds I had, and was, obtaining. I fired yet more plasma onto this hideous creature, getting halfway into my second cell pack before I managed to stun the thing again. Dodging out of the way as quickly as I could for a man in my condition, I prepared myself for the monster's next attack. It hit me with more bullets as I hit it with more plasma, and it let out a moan on pain and I took more lead to the chest. 25…21..18…not looking at all good. Damn this HUD, telling me just what I don't wanna know. Armour at 0, and plasma rounds at 13/50 too. Great. Now limping around the arena, blood clouding my vision in my left eye from a gash in my head where a bullet nearly ended me, and bleeding out of my nose and mouth. I turned around and the creature stopped a little in front of me.

My mouth taster of copper from my own blood, and I sidestepped as best I could against the bullets and emptied the plasma into it. The monster itself was starting to look a bit beaten up too, and I only had 5 plasma round left. Firing those off onto the spider, I hobbled away again as fast as I could. What was that on the ground…my rocket launcher! But no rockets…expect on the ledge above me. As luck would have it, I was near the stairs and I staggered up and loaded my weapon from the rockets laid out there while the spider stomped around the other side of the arena. It must have lost me. Clambering back down, I hoisted the rocket launcher onto my shoulder as the spider had its back to me, sniffing out the rest of the arena.

It was now or never. My fate would be decided in the next few moments. I placed all my trust in the rocket launcher on my shoulder, and as the creature turned around on its robotic legs to face me, loosed three warheads from the launcher. The rockets struck the creature, and it screamed with pain. "Eat my ordnance!" I snarled as the final two rockets exploded onto the horrible monster. I guess I must have done something right, as it was rocked by explosions from its robotic mechanisms, and its legs buckled and it fell to the arena floor with a horrendous crashing and banging.

I stood, looking over the creature's ruined corpse. Its grimacing teeth could still be seen among the devastated brain that had been blown open, and the wires were sparking from where a leg joint had been blown clean off. And what the hell was that which had rolled out from behind the back of its dead body? One of those blue orbs? It seemed a little odd for something like that to have one of them just loose on its…well, person…but gladly did I accept that blue heaven sent from God. I felt alive again, as my wounds were healed and the blood disappeared, and I could stand on my own two feet again.

A gateway was opening in thin air. "Playing fair at last, are we"? I thought as I stared into the glowing vortex, which had materialised next to the spider demon's carcass. I wondered what was on the other side…more demons and nightmares? A way out of this hell? It couldn't get much worse than what I had just faced, so I gritted my teeth and held my weapon tight as I walked through the portal….

…The green fields of the good Earth? No way! Sunshine! Countryside! And a city in the distance! Had I really done it? Gone through the Phobos and Deimos bases, and through Hell itself, to emerge victorious? I was a bit dazed, so I steadied myself and walked towards the city. My first stop would be whatever UAC offices they had there, to debrief and tell my tale of just what had happened out there around Mars.

I love cities…you would too, if you'd just been through what I have. Wait. The city…why is it glowing like that? It's a late summer afternoon, so an orange sky and glow is expected...but not...fire? The city is on fire?

Explosions? Fighting? I could see more the closer I got. What the hell is this?

The demonic roar I made out against the sound of explosions answered my question pretty well. It could not be….demons on Earth? Was I hallucinating? A crowd of people was fleeing the city, being chased and cut down by hideous monsters that looked horribly familiar. There were soldiers trying to fight them off….

So, it looked as if Hell followed me through somehow. I cocked my shotgun and started running towards the mob of demons, my heart racing and blood pumping through my veins. Hell had come to earth. For the next few minutes I only had one thought on my mind:

"Damn".


End file.
